Forgetting You
by AkumaSherr
Summary: Set in modern time! Sebastian puts Demon!Ciel in a mental institution, Though Ciel does not know why. Sebastian never visit's him nor does any of his other friends...maybe they truly think he's crazy? Sorry for the poor Summary!; ; my first fanfiction...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji!D If i did i would make it into a yaoi and then i would get the love i deserve!D**

**Ciel:You'll never get love everyone hates you for writing such horrible storys.**

**Sherr:You are so mean i do not understand why everyone loves you their all just lolicons...+turns around and whispers loudly+ LITTLE BOYS...!**

**Sebastian:...**

**Sherr:Sebastian,we all know your into Ciel so stfu. D**

**Sebastian:i didn't say anyth-**

**Sherr:STFU!D**

**Ciel:Please ignore Sherr PMS-ing,he's under alot of stress. ;**

**Sebastian:Please Review. ^^;**

**Sherr:STFU!D**

Ciel giggled madly to himself. He grabbed his pillow and started spouting things as if he were talking to a real person. "Heeheehee nurse said i was doing good today,hee, She said i might be able to get out soon too!" He called everyone " White" Or "Doctor White" Or just plain " ". Everything was white there,so it made sense to him. Ciel giggled some more as hugged his pillow to death squealing like a little girl. "Heeheeheehee!I'm so happy,i can't wait to see Sebastian!" The child truly believed he would see the man if he ever got out.

Ciel had been locked up in a mental institution by Sebastian. Although Ciel didn't understand why Sebastian put him there,He went along with it. He trusted the man. Whenever he went to sessions with the doctors, He would always tell them the truth but they never believed him. He would tell the docters he was a demon,not caring of spilling the secret. He would say all the things he went through,throughout his the "Jack The Ripper's" case,but they never believed him, as the case was forever marked as unsolved. Telling them he was the "Queen's Watchdog" and how he had a demon butler named "Sebastian". The doctors had been giving him drugs so he would "start to make sense" as they said,and as a result, Ciel was slowly starting to forget doctors were even stupid enough that they didn't even notice. Ciel always laughed at how stupid they were. Even HE knew he was forgetting things. It would feel as though he's missing a big chunk out of his life. Slowly losing his mind...

"Hahahahaha!Alois sure died a pretty disgusting death did he not!" Ciel screamed loudly laughing. He would always do that. Spout random things at random times. It was probably the effects of the drugs he thought."...Am i still allergic to cats?" He said staring at the wall,tilting his head. _Knock Knock _Ciel whirled around.*"DING DONG,YOU'VE FOUND ME!HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ciel was laughing his ass off at a game that never even started. "Yes,yes. Ciel,It is time for you appointment with " said without a care in the world. " WANS TO SEE ME!" Ciel screamed excitedly. "Yes,Now lets go Ciel." She said. "HEY. That's Lord Earl Phantomhive to you." Ciel huffed. rolled her eyes. She disliked this side of Ciel. She didn't know if she liked the mentally disorted child or the personality of the haughty young Earl. "I don't like him. He doesn't beileve anything i say." He huffed again. Then suddenly,he snapped his eyes shut,then open again and started giggling like a mad man. "HEHEHE!Sebastian loves cats!He always made the best tarts!"Ciel said happily as he stared at . _" Oh dear,It appears the disorted one is back."_ She thought. "Yes,he did didn't he?" She looked at him with a smile."Yuppers!8D"

**Sorry for the Shortness of thy chapter but i was in a hurry o3o**


	2. Chapter 2

Sherr:Hey gauise! UHM. i decided that i would update every new chapter around every two weeks around monday or tuesday.I'm sorry for not updating..why...?Because...I'm so..SICKKKK!D8

Ciel:Well maybe you shouldn't be up writing Fanfiction.

Sherr:NO!It's been a long time since i uploaded that cheaply made chapter.

Ciel:So?You need to get some rest.

Sherr:NO!I REFUSE TO

Sebastian:Uhm...Master Sherr?Who are you talking to..?

Sherr:Ciel of course...

Sebastian:Um...Bo-chan is asleep in his bedroom...

Sherr:You are sooooouuu lying...

Sebastian: '" Master Sherr please come with me,I think you need help...

Sherr:NEVER!D8 DKJASFDKASD+gets dragged away+

Ciel/Disclaimer:+waking up+ Sherr...+yawn+ Doesn't own Kuroshitsuji in any way...Please review...

Patient Name: Ciel Phantomhive

Age: 13

Date of Birth: 12.14.1997

Date of Admission: 01.01.2012

Diagnosis: Extreme Hallucinations

Patient Review:

Patient was submitted to Saint Rose Hospital 7 months ago by unknown has no records prior to 2012. Unusual. Patient appears to have sever mood swings, and slight amnesia. Often speaks of mythical beings,Demons,Angels and Reapers and being "close" to a few of these creatures. Patient believe's he was born in the 18th century. Between the dates of 's to speak of his past before age of 9. Patient refers to himself as a "Demon".He uses the "symbol" on his eye as "proof" and his permenant black nails.-Coincidence.

"How was your afternoon ?" asked curiously as he reached for his clipboard."Hm...i unno..it was...interesting hee!" listened with interest as Ciel began to speak about supernatural beings,Demons,Angels and reapers.

"You know...I think Grell hee!...i think...i think..."Ciel stared into space towards the wall. "Phantomhive?Phantomhive!" Ciel snaped out of his daze. Ciel giggled hystarically."Nee,nee Mr White..." Ciel said smiling widely. Mr."White" looked over to the disorted child. "Yes what is it?"

"UHM...didja know...that...hee.." Ciel looked away embarassed. "That...HEE come,come closer!" He said looking back up. hesitated before leaning abit closer to Ciel. "Yes,what is it that you wanted to tell me Ciel?"

Ciel leaned up and put his mouth closer to his ear. "Hee...Didja..Didja know that Sebastian...Is...Actually..." He pulled away and yelled "LUCIFER!"

sighed. "Yes Ciel,we've been over this,He is the grandson of Satan correct?"

"YES!"Ciel yelled excitedly. "Why exactly was he embarrased to tell me this..?" thought.

"You know...I feel special and honored coz i was turned into a demon by Sebastian!" Ciel said excitedly. "Coz...you know...He's the grandson of Satan!And...and..I don't think many demons get that privilage...yu know?" Ciel looked at -A tad calmer.

" why." thought before looking at Ciel sternly."Ciel. Do you beileve that Sebastian excist's?"

"Of course!He was the one who brought me though i don't know why...Heeheehee!But it doesn't matter!He'll come and pick me up soon!I know he will!He's my butler!" Ciel laughed histarically."Ciel...Sebastian.." sighed."They are made up are not a was all made up in your is not real." Ciel widened his eyes. "H-How dare you!Sebastian is real!He is my butler!He IS a demon and so am I! We are not made up!We excist!I AM LIVING PROOF!" Ciel yelled angrly jumping up.

pushed a button nearby his desk jumping up as well."Ciel,calm down!" He slightly yelled. The door opened a moment later and two male nurses grabbed ahold of Ciel and dragged him down the hall."SEBASTIAN IS REAL!I AM REAL!"Ciel yelled .Red sighed. He honestly did not want to turn on the just wanted to teach him that they were supernatural that live in the boys in reality.

Though he felt sorry for the be forever locked in his head."I honestly don't know why they made me take session's with this child..."Though he knew the answer. He was the best rated doctor in the was the only one able to deal with this he did not want to.

They threw Ciel onto his bed as they sedated him. Ciel was screaming and kicking around,trying to get away. "NO!LET ME GO!I...I..want...to..see..sebastian..." Ciel finished his sentance quietly and driffted off to sleep.

"Nhm...?" Ciel rubbed his eyes and blinked. He couldn't see the room clearly becoz everything was his vision settled he properly scanned the room with his eyes."No...Way..." He was sitting in his OWN was still wearing his hospital gown. Yet he wondered how he got there."Sebastian.."He thought. " !" Ciel yelled jumping up,but he soon jumped under the covers again once he heard footsteps down the hall. The door opened slowly and a dark figure stepped stared in terror at the black shawdow in front of his door.

LOLOLOL you'll have to wait for the next chapter!;D

And i know some of you are thinking,"Oh mai goshie i waited to weeks for this?"Well guess SICK AS HELL AND IM HAVING TOTAL BRAIN FARTS SO I CAN'T THINK

And im sorry for the long wait...(ugh its hot in here... :( ) I decided the chapters will be long or short depending on how much time i have LOL. i actually just sat there with this face when i typed that. ._.

lol


	3. Chapter 3

Sherr:Hey...; Guys...UH. ...I forgot..what...

Sebastian:Master Sherr,You were saying about Forgetting you?

Sherr:YOUR FORGETTING ME!?I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!?WHY SEBASTIAN!?WHY!?

Sebastian:No,That's the name of your fanf-

Sherr:GODDAMMIT SEBASTIAN TO YOUR A PEDOPHILE.I DON'T NEED TO FUCK'S SAKE.

Sebastian: But master Sherr you and Bo-Chan are the same ag-

Sherr:THAT JUST MAKES YOU MORE OF A PEDO!JHKJDRTHK PEDOBEAR!

Ciel:I'm staying out of this one..+Cough.+ Sherr Doesn't own Kuroshitsuji in any way. And he was also saying that he's sorry for posting every two 's been busy with alot of stuff going on at apologizes and he is getting short term memory loss.

Sherr:STFU YOU ALSO HAVE IT!D8

Ciel:That's because of the drugs!

Sherr:NO!KFJKLDF

Sebastian:+Sigh.+ Sherr is sorry for updating so late he has been VERY busy with packing,geting ready for the next con,and i quote-"JEEZ,YOU GUYS OHMAIGAH CHILL,I MEAN LEIK,LIFE HAPPENS..!D8" ...+Cough.+

"Se...Sebastian?" Ciel stared in in was front of ,how Ciel had so many question's to ask.

"Yes my lord?" Sebastian smirked as he watched the confused,mouth gaping,wide-eyed child that was Ciel Phantomhive."What is the matter?"

"You..How...What..?I was.. am i..doing...here..?" Ciel looked around his ran his hand across his velvet blanket,remembering how confterable it missed his mansion.

"Whatever do you mean my lord?You have been here all along?Where would you have gone?" Sebastian asked as he took slow steps towards backed up agaisnt his bed frame,pulling up his covers.

"You...Don't come any closer!" Sebastian ceased his walking,confused. "You...You...You abandoned me!You left me alone in that place..!I was so alone..Alone...It was...Terrifying..!Why would you do it!?" Ciel yelled,letting his anger get the better of he did trust Sebastian for putting him in there,Sebastian left him in that institue far too about 4 yes,quite a long no one to visit .

"Young master,what in Satan's name are you talking abou-"

"-Don't give me that crap Sebastian!You left me in that Mental Institute to be alone forever!To dump me out of your hands so you can live your own life!i was a burden wasn't I!? Well i'm so sorry!" Ciel was crying,He didn't know why,

"Bo-Chan!What do you mean!?What mental institute...?" Sebastian ran over to his little master to try and confort him.

"You..You...Don't you touch me!" Ciel smacked away Sebastian's stood there honestly did not know what his little master was talking wanted to figure out what was bothering him.

"Young master,What..i would never leave you alone!Let alone in a Mental Institution..!You probably had a nightmare..."Sebastian pulled Ciel close to him."Your safe here my lord..You don't need to feel scared anymore."

_+Hiccup.+ _Ciel was this was a dream,he didn't want to wake wanted to stay in Sebastian's felt safe.

"...Young master." Ciel looked up at his butler. "...Would you like some tea?It will help you feel perhaps some warm milk?" Sebastian asked as he slowly got up.

Ciel didn't say didn't know what to didn't want Sebastian to leave,But he also wanted to feel no reply from Ciel,Sebastian decided it was best to go get him some milk.

"Young master,i'll be right back." Ciel threw his head up. "What?No!Don't Leave!"

"Young master,i'm only going to get you some wait here." Sebastian opened the door."No!Sebastian!Please come back!Don't leave me again..!Please..."Ciel jumped up but tripped and fell over his blanket.

"Young master...Please just wait here,I'll come back." Sebastian said with sad eyes."I'll be back..."He whispered as he shut the door.

~666~

Ciel's eye's snapped guessed he fell asleep waiting for Sebastian. But...Did he leave the light on? carried the candle along with moved his fingers along the .This feels different than his 's blinked and looked up,But a light was blinding him. He rubbed his eye's and waited for the to focus.

"...No..."He stared at the room he was very room that had dreaded him the last 4 years."No...No,No,No!SEBASTIAN!SEBASTIAN COME BACK!YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO COME BACK!NOO!"

Hate me yet? i'm updating next for the late And i'm sorry for the shortness of the chapter i feel really bad for it...BUT YOU ONLY HAVE TO WAIT 3 MORE DAYS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER AND I PROMISE IT WILL BE LONG!K lovie's you.3


	4. ATTENTION!

Hello my lovelies!

I am sooo sorry you probably hate me right now...But...I'm moving my Fanfic account.;-;

meaning i'm not going to write on anymore...

I'm going to be writing on Livejournal.

once i figure out shit,i'll put the link on k?

and i am sooo sorry i'll update the chapter soon,im just under alot of stress right now,and there's just so much stuff going on at home i rarely go online,please understand. :'(

So please continue to read my chapters on there,once again i'm sorry ;-;


	5. Chapter 5

Sherr:...Hi. ._. I'M BACK OU GUYS,OMG DON'T KILL ME LIKE OHMAHGAH CHILL~~

Ciel & Sebastian : '"

Sherr:What?o^o;

Ciel:Is there something wrong with you?

Sherr: No...oh wait...yesssssss?tssssss...sssss...~o.o~..tssss...~o.o~

~Le wild Undertaker appears~

Undertaker:Tssss...~o.o~..tsssssss...~o.o~

Ciel & Sebastian : +Sweatdrop.+

Ciel:Why does he always get distracted...?

Sebastian:I don't know young master...+Clears throat.+Sherr soes not own Kuroshitsuji in support the author by reading the manga.^^

Ciel banged on the door for the last time."Please...Sebastian...Come back..." Ciel had been banging on the door for over 20 minutes. Though no one came to check in on didn't 's,they could watch him from the security camera. "Don't leave me here again...I don't want to forget you..they'll...give me stuff...to...forget..."

He slowly dragged himself towards his bed and sat down."He was right there...why did he leave...I...i was fine...As long as he was there...I didn't need anything.." He pulled his knee's to his chest and hugged them."I..."

Ciel's ward door slammed didn't bother looking assumed it was just a nurse coming to give him his mental medicine."Young...Master..."Ciel's eye's shot looked up at his door and couldn't believe his eyes.

"Cl...Clau..de...?" Ciel moved back a little and fell off the bed."Gah!" He pulled himself up,with a little difficulty,and ran over to the doctor and hugged him. He didn't care what Claude did to him in the .Not at this was just happy someone he knew finally came to see how he was happy.

Claude really loved it when Ciel showed his weakness to again,Ciel was always weak. "Claude...!Claude...Ohmygosh Claude...!" Ciel stopped hugging the man. "What are you doing here?I thought Sebastian killed is Alois?Did he come back too?...You..You two...Are so...so...so?" Ciel tilted his head to the side. "Heehee!UHM..."He tilted his head further and his gaze fell down.

After a long silence Ciel huffed. "The reason i'm here...is because of you!" Ciel glared and lunged towards the demon,who easily dodged. "Sebastian left me here because he was tired of me!And it's all because of you!You turned me into a demon!It's all your fault!"Ciel screamed. "Technically,Hannah was the one who turned you into a me.I just went after your soul." Claude spoke smoothly. Ciel clenched his fists. "Still.." Ciel dropped his head and went quiet."I..." Claude stared at the teal haired child in front of him.

"...Hee...heehee...hahahahahahaha!" Ciel threw his head back and started laughing just continued to stare at the child."hahahahahahahahahahahaha!Claude..."Ciel looked back in front of him and stared at Claude crazily. "Why ARE you here?Do you have business with me?"

"No i don' I work here.I thought i'd drop by."Ciel threw Claude a confused look."You WORK here?..."He tilted his head. "Since when?..I never saw you in the hallways..Hee...unless you where doing the naughty naughty with the nurse's~~" Ciel mocked. Claude's eyebrow''s twitched. "No..." He re-adjusted his glasses. "I work in a different department."

Ciel threw his head in the other direction and ran over to a wall. "THIS WAY?" He practically screamed. Claude shook his left his head to drop. He ran to the other wall and pointed."THIS WAY?" Claude slowly nodded his head. Ciel was satisfied with that answer and jumped back onto his bed." you really know why your here?" Claude asked. Ciel shook his head violently as he glared into his blanket,Having a staring contest apparently.

Claude's lips slowly pulled up."I ,I hope you figure it out soon,Earl Phantomhive." Ciel snapped his head up finishing the contest only to see Claude gone."Geh,He probably wasn't even there to begin with.." Ciel spoke out loud. "Yeah...Not...There...Claude...Was..." He finished in his mind.

~666~

"..el...ciel...CIEL!" Ciel's eye's snapped open to see standing there with his medicene. "You had me worried Ciel,you wouldn't wake up!" She told him as she gave him his psyco medicene. Like hell she was knew she wasn't.

"...HEY!" Ciel yelled at who was leaving the room,startling her. "What is it? She asked turning around.

"...Is...there...there..."...Ciel's eye's glazed over."Um... ?" Ciel asked as he was suddenly brought back to life. "Yes Ciel?" She sighed. "...What,,,,,,Was i going to say again..?" 's eye's darkened and her lips,ever so slightly,lifted. "I'm not sure dear,but when you remember,be sure to tell me." She said as she walked out smoothly."Kay'" Ciel replyed as he started to jump on his bed.

"Hee!Sebastian never let me do this back at the manor!He can't stop me now!" Ciel ceased his jumping."Can't...Stop me...Now...?" Ciel dropped his head and landed on his knee's. "Ah...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !" He grabbed his head and threw his body back,trying to pull out his hair."SEBASTIAN!SEBASTIAN WHERE ARE YOU...!?" Ciel continued to scream until nurse's came into his ward and sedated put up a fight,though he was no natch for the male nurse's."Se...Sebastian...Whe...are...you...?"Ciel dozed off watching a figure with raven black hair walk out of the room.

(ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻ I know i said it was going to be long but i'm leaving on a trip and i had to write this for only 30 minutes until i have to get ready!(Going to the mountains's ^^) And i KNOW there's a shit load of spelling mistakes,kill people suck at ther own language.

Excuse's Excuse's You suck Sherr.

I know.I'm a sick me.

Okay...I'm going to tell you WHY i'm posting on Livejournal.

BECAUSE FUCKING FANFICTION FUCKS UP MY WORDS. (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻

They always take out words and re-arrange them to make the story suck ass.

So that's why. and would appreaciate it if you would read the story on Live journal (Just type : AkumaSherr same as ff)

But i AM going to keep posting on ff. Because people want me to, and cuz im a nice fuck.

but it would be better to read it on there. so pleaseeeee.


End file.
